This invention relates to new and useful improvements in straw spreader assemblies normally situated at the straw discharge end of a combine, harvester or the like.
Conventionally, such spreaders are mechanically driven from the harvester with occasionally mechanical means being provided so that the operator can vary the speed of the spreaders within limits.
It will be appreciated that when harvesting, the density of the straw varies considerably due to the density of the swath and that in any particular field, it is difficult to obtain a relative even spread of straw which is desirable.